DETRÁS DEL CRISTAL
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Hola a todos, esta es una historia muy dramática de esas que me gustan escribir, si han leído Giratiempos y les ha fascinado le recomiendo que lean esta historia. Es un drama donde el dolor y la pérdida están presentes en la vida de Hermione y Draco. La pregunta que siempre hago ¿Podrán superar el dolor?


**DETRÁS DEL CRISTAL**

Muchas personas abran oído hablar de ella, de sus aventuras, de su admirada inteligencia, de sus indomables cabellos y sus chispeantes ojos mieles. Su historia puede leerse en cualquier biblioteca mágica, su rostro puede ser encontrado en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Si todo el mundo conoce a la bruja Hermione Granger… conocen su historia hasta cierto punto… hasta el punto donde es la señora Malfoy que no puede dar a luz al próximo heredero de la ancestral familia…

Y es allí donde la historia de la vida de Hermione Granger cobra un nueve color, todo fue fantástico, Maravilloso y lleno de felicidad en los primeros años de noviazgo con Draco Malfoy y su matrimonio criticado por todos y silenciosamente envidados por muchos… el primer golpe que sufrió su felicidad fue el primer aborto de Hermione, aunque estuvo durante algún tiempo deprimida logro salir a delante valientemente, luego ocurrió nuevamente, había quedado embarazada, en esta ocasión tuvo mucho más cuidado con su embarazo pero el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior, tuvo una segunda perdida. Una segunda baja en su matrimonió, las criticas crueles no se hicieron esperar, El profeta y la revista Corazón de Bruja fueron agresivos con Hermione al punto de insinuar que su pérdida eran debido a su sangre impura. Y desde allí todo empeoro consideradamente en matrimonio joven… un tercer embarazo llego un año después, Hermione entro nuevamente en depresión, estuvo obsesivamente paranoica en su embarazo hasta el punto de no querer levantarse de la cama por el temor de hacer un movimiento bruco que podría ocasionar un nuevo aborto.

Los primeros meses logro pasarlo a pesar de los fuertes molestares, pero su encierro dejo y su obsesión por mantener a su hijo a salvo y constantes depresiones le hicieron olvidar de algo muy importante para ella y su futuro… le hicieron olvidar de su esposo Draco Malfoy que con los días estaba más frustrado, no podía tocar a su esposa, no podía desayunar, almorzar, ni cenar con ella, incluso no compartían la cama. Las fiestas sociales y comidas con sus socios siempre estaban la silla junto a él vacía. Draco muy en el fondo aunque no lo admitía abiertamente estaba desilusionado de su matrimonio, el tambien quería un hijo y para el tambien fue doloroso perder a los anteriores incluso temía perder a su tercer hijo, muchas de las ocasiones en las que leía algún reportaje sobre sus fallecidos hijos y las especulaciones en ellos se preguntaba si seria verdad que la sangre de Hermione eran tan débil, si su cuerpo no podía mantener a un hijo suyo a salvo.

Una noche oscura los gritos de Hermione despertaron a Draco de su profundo sueño después de un día agotador en su trabajo. Draco ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo mismo había sucedido las dos veces anteriores, los mismos gritos desgarradores. Draco llevo sus manos a sus ojos y los cubrió dejando una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. No se levanto de la cama, ya no quería verla, la culpo en silencio. Sintió ganas de huir de todo aquello, ya no quería vivir una vez más esas depresiones de Hermione, ya no quería vivir con una esposa que no se preocupaba por él, una esposa que no le felicitara por sus éxitos que le recibiera con un abrazo y se preocupara por él. No quería vivir con una esposa que no le daba un hijo y no lo acompañaba durante las largas noches. Draco esa noche solo escucho en silencio sin acercase como el sanador que había contratado y los elfos trataban de ayudar a la madre desesperada por su tercera perdida.

Durante días Draco no fue a un encuentro con Hermione, aun quería huir de ella y de todo. Hasta una tarde que la miro sentada en el jardín, estaba pálida y se veía frágil desde la distancia, noto un libro sobre sus manos que no lo podían levantar, su mirada estaba lejana, sabía que nuevamente estaba en ese trance de dolor, sufrimiento y pérdida, una vez más se había perdido. Y esta vez el no la buscaría, la dejaría perderse entre las hermosas flores que contemplaba, la haría una más de ese delicado jardín, le dio la espalda y decidió continuar con su vida. Él lo necesitaba, ya había llegado a su límite, quería vivir una vida… y con 22 años le dijo a dios a su esposa…

Un año después, él estaba allí una vez más contemplándola en silencio, su palidez había desaparecido después de verla la última vez, esa vez leía, su cabello caía en una delicada trenza sobre su hombro derecho. Podía ver sus delicadas manos moverse sobre las hojas del libro, había hablado con los elfos y preguntado por ella después de tanto tiempo, su cuerpo aun seguía débil, no podía valerse por sí misma. Se imagino en silencio lo frustrante que debía ser para ella verse allí dependiendo de alguien más. Draco no pregunto nada más y volvió a desaparecer.

Hermione miro su espalda desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Levanto su mano para llamarle, abrió su boca y sus labios temblaron, sin embargo de su boca no salió sonido alguno, solo bajo la cabeza y su cuerpo tembló, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Ella ya lo sabía, el la había abandonado, el ya no le amaba, como amar alguien que no podía darle felicidad, una mujer que se secaba lentamente. Ya era una historia pasada todo ese amor que se profesaban, ella estaba maldita. Ella sabía todo lo que podía de él, leía cada reportaje que salía en cualquier medio social sobre él, le vio crecer en sus negocios, le miro ver a otra mujer y leyó sobre los rumores sobre sus aventuras y su nueva conquista, muchos periodistas siempre a final de cada reportaje se preguntaban dónde estaba ella… Hermione Granger que se volvía un fantasma. Sin embargo la noticia más impactante llego a sus oídos meses después cuando una confidencia sacudió al mundo mágico Draco Malfoy contraería matrimonio con Astoria, el mundo de Hermione se sacudió, se sintió perderse más aun ese camino del que no había logrado escapar porque no había una luz que perseguir en esa oscuridad llena de desesperación donde el vacio de su interior crecía. El día del matrimonio llego y Hermione deseaba gritar para que notara que aun ella estaba allí y que podía volver a él, que ella podía sanar y amarlo una vez más, quería pedirle perdón para que volviera a ella, sin embargo solo se quedo allí frente a la ventana mirando el jardín mientras una tranquila lluvia caía mojando el cristal y lagrimas se deslizaban por su pálida piel hasta caer a la madera pulida del piso. Sus ojos se vaciaron completamente, la oscuridad les invadió dejando que toda luz se borrara de ellos. Estaba sola y perdida sin nada a que aferrarse para continuar con su vida vacía.

Medio año más tarde Hermione miraba por la misma ventana, suspiro y contemplo el jardín, vestía unos yines azules desgastados y una blusa gris, sobre ella un abrigo blanco. Con cuidado se puso los guantes de piel, suspiro. Sería la última vez que vería ese jardín, se giro y miro una pequeña maleta junto a la puerta. Contemplo las fotos de ellas y él esparcidas por toda la casa, ignoro cada una de ellas, solo continúo caminando hasta la salida, sintió dejar un peso atrás, sintió dejar su tristeza en aquellos muros, y su alma respiro después de tanto tiempo esperanzada de alejarse de aquella inmensa soledad. Una pareja de elfos quienes fueron su única compañía durante esos años de tormento le acompañaron hasta estar frente aquellas tumbas más allá del jardín rodeado de un extenso campo de flores silvestre. Dejo una flor para cada uno de ellos y se alejo sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sus pasos fueron firmes, llenos de determinación, ella buscaría un trabajo, viviría su propia vida, porque en esa lujosa mansión donde había perdido sus alas, donde sus sueños se perdieron por la perdida y la desesperación de no tener a sus hijos se volvería un recuerdo. Con la maleta que había llegado aquel lugar se marcho con lo mismo que había llevado. Porque allí dejaba a la señora Malfoy. Y así desapareció bajo los árboles de otoño sin dejar sus huellas sobre la tierra ya que había caminado sobre las alfombra de hojas oscuras. El mundo le habría nuevamente las puertas hacia un futuro lleno de esperanza.

Un mes después Hermione estaba tomando un té en una pequeña pastelería del mundo mágico cuando sus ojos se desviaron hasta a él, sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión, su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió temor, con dificulta levanto El Quisquilloso que había estado leyendo y cubrió su rostro le miro caminar con ese porte aristocrático y junto a él una bruja tomaba su mano y reía de algunas de sus frases con doble sentido, Hermione pudo notar tambien los ojos brillar a escuchar la risa de ella. Y cientos de recuerdos la asaltaron sin compasión, se miro a sí misma en ese mismo lugar, tambien recordó su propia risa resonar. Recordó la profundidad de su mirada, el susurrar de su voz, el calor de sus manos. Bajo el periódico y se puso de pie, dejo la propina y su pastel de chocolate con menta intacto y se alejo de allí, huyendo de aquella imágenes dañinas… tormentosas.

Del otro lado del cristal los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente, todo su mundo se paralizo, en el momento que vio aquella mujer dándole la espalda, tambien cuando se cubrió su cabello con un gorro de lana rojo. Se dijo así mismo que era imposible que fuera ella y se alejo de aquel lugar a pesar de la duda. A pesar de sentir el fuerte deseo de ir detrás de aquella extraña… porque ella era parte de su pasado. Se concentro en su esposa junto a él y continúo con su camino alejándose aun más de Hermione. Sin embargo después de unos días las dudas aun seguían allí. Busco entre sus documentos que guardaba celosamente las cuentas de la mansión donde vivía Hermione que a pesar del tiempo se encargaba de pagar sabiendo que ella no podía valerse por sí misma, busco una y otra vez las cuentas que recibía todos los meses para que enviara el dinero necesario para las compras que realizaban los elfos. Encontró la ultima que había recibido medio año atrás y el no había cancelado, maldijo por no haber notado aquello, por haberla descuidado hasta ese punto.

Con rapidez tomo su abrigo y una bolsa de galones que guardaba para emergencias, mataría a esos elfos incompetentes si la habían hecho pasar necesidades… pensó. Apareció frente a la mansión, miro la puesta de sol y como las luces de la mansión se encendían lentamente, suspiro tranquilizando su respiración, con pasos inseguros se acerco a la entrada, miro el jardín y un banco vacio. Su corazón se acelero, no hablaría con ella como lo había hecho las últimas dos ocasiones en las que la había visitado después de su huida. Espero a que los elfos abrieran la puerta pero nadie vino, frunció el seño y la empujó, despediría a los elfos, volvió a pensar con más firmeza.

El corazón de Draco que corría a toda velocidad se paralizo cuando vio todos los muebles y cuadros cubiertos por unas sabanas blancas protegiéndoles del polvo que pudiera acumularse con el tiempo, con pasos veloces recorrió la mansión llamando a los elfos que no aparecieron ante él, lleno de angustia se dirigió aquella habitación que evito visitar a toda costa cuando fue a verla. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta encontrándose con el mismo panorama de desolación, dos pasos atrás dio torpemente negando a la cabeza. Tras unos minutos de recuperarse de la impresión camino hasta la cama y sentó en ella dejando caer su cabeza, el sabia que en algún momento ella se marcharía de aquel lugar como él lo había hecho, sin embargo espero que eso nunca sucediera, tal vez era egoísta pero ese siempre fue su deseo. Con pasos vacilantes Draco se acerco al almario al cual se le había caído la sabana que le cubría, miro la puerta entre abierta y la abrió notando que todo lo que le había regalado estaba allí, frunció el seño y busco entre los muebles que tuvieran gavetas y descubrió que todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba, y por primera vez después de tantos años susurro su nombre… susurro el nombre su Hermione una y otra vez con la absurda esperanza que ella le escuchara. Todo estaba allí, ella no se había llevado nada…

Durante todo la noche la espero sosteniendo el anillo de bodas y compromiso entre sus manos apuñadas, no dejo de contemplar la vereda de piedra por la que había llegado, sin embargo ella no apareció, por la mañana se dirigió aquel lugar sagrado para ella y miro las tres tumbas de sus hijos allí frente a él, blancas y limpias con una solitaria flor cada una de ellas. Tomo la flor entre sus dedos y contemplo su belleza. Supo en momento que sus manos la tocaron que era una flor mágica que dudaría hasta que la realizadora del hechizo muriera. Al menos ella seguía viva lo cual fue un alivio para él.

Draco se pregunto que había ocurrido, cuando todo se distorsiono hasta llegar a ese punto en donde se encontraban. Bajo la flor ante la tumba de su hijo y acaricio la lapida con sus dedos delgados. Conjuro tres flores de tulipanes y las dejo allí junto a las de ella. Se alejo de las tumbas dispuesto a terminar de sepultar su pasado. Ya no volvería aquel lugar.

Draco medito durante el viaje de regreso a la vida que había escogido al abandonar a Hermione. El comienzo de su relación con Astoria había sido como un escape de lo que tenía con Hermione, Astoria era como agua fresca en ese momento en el que se encontraba sediento de una nueva vida lejos de los tormentos que era vivir en aquella mansión que había heredado de su abuela materna y que él le había dado a Hermione cuando se negó a vivir en la mansión principal de los Malfoy. Astoria era divertida, compartían muchos puntos de vista, se desenvolvía bien en su medio social, no tenía que cuidar freten a ella de hacer comentarios ofensivos alguien y mucho menos tenía que contener su extravagancia, ambos conocían el mismo mundo, habían sido criados en el, ella se volvió parte esencial de su día a día mientras olvidaba su pasado y lo que dejaba en él. Recordó el revuelo que sacudió la noticia de su compromiso y escándalo de su boda, muchos querían saber donde estaba Hermione. Algunos comprendieron que el necesitaba un heredero y por ello buscaba alguien que si pudiera dárselos, al principio le molesto aquellos comentarios porque el temía dejar embarazara a otra mujer, no quería volver a escuchar los gritos de desesperación que había escuchado de Hermione, no quería recorrer aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza buscando con desesperación a un hijo que no sostendría entre sus brazos, dejar embarazada Astoria era como ver el sufrimiento de Hermione cobrar vida ante sus ojos, por ello por más que la su ahora esposa insistía en tener un hijo el no accedía.

Draco entro en la mansión Malfoy y se encontró con su madre y Astoria hablando animadamente de un nuevo desfile de moda en el mundo muggle. Contemplo a su esposa y vio su sonrisa crecer aun más cuando le miro. No tenía dudas de haber dejado atrás a Hermione, sin embargo no se explicaba porque tenía tantas ganas de llorar al no encontrarla en aquel jardín contemplando las flores. No entendía la desesperación que se apoderaba de el al no saber donde estaba y si estaba siendo cuidada.

Astoria se acerco a Draco y le abrazo con alegría, sin embargo Draco no respondió a su abrazo, y Astoria supo algo que ni el mismo Draco sabia en ese momento. Draco había perdido algo muy importante en su vida, algo que lo estaba dejando vacio. Y ante aquel conocimiento la bruja tembló llena de temor.

Un año más tarde Draco caminaba animado, todos a su paso le felicitaban, su primer heredero había nacido, después de nueve meses de tortuosa espera al fin su hijo había nacido sin ninguna complicación, durante esos meses estuvo preocupado, no dejaba de pensar en ella, solo esperaba que ella estuviera feliz en donde estuvieran en ese momento, y tambien esperaba que la noticia de su hijo no llegara a sus oídos, sentía mucho miedo de ello. Porque aunque el nacimiento de su hijo le traía felicidad a él y a su familia el sabia que a ella le traería dolor… más sufrimiento.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a una gran oficina, después de un par de años por fin podría ver a su viejo amigo Theodore Nott que llegaba desde una larga estadía en Francia, y de acuerdo a los rumores no había llegado solo, una esposa y un hijo venían con él. Draco aun recuerda la histérica que se volvió Pansy al enterarse que no fue invitada a la boda. Theo abría la puerta de su oficina con unos documentos entre sus manos concentrado en la nueva información. Sin embargo al notar a Draco mostro sorpresa y recelo en la mirada.

-Cuanto tiempo Draco. –saludo tras sonreír jovialmente.

-Lo mismo digo…- Draco lo saludo con un abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-No han sido mucho, ven pasa a mi oficina, le pediré a Jema que nos traiga una bebida, ¿algo en especial? – pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos guiando a Draco hasta uno de los cómodos muebles esparcidos por el lugar.

-No es necesario solo pase a saludar y darte una invitación para la celebración por el nacimiento de mi hijo. – comunico con una sonrisa torcida mirando la decoración de la oficina, no podía negar que su amigo tenía un buen gusto, todos los colores y muebles hacían del lugar un ambiente armonioso y elegante.

-Me temo que no podre salir, la verdad es que mi hijo en estos momentos no está del todo bien de salud y mi esposa es un poco sobreprotectora con él. – Theo miro a Draco que observaba su oficina deteniéndose en algunos estantes y luego en su escritorio. Suspiro y espero una respuesta de su amigo.

-Vamos Theo es mi primer hijo… - Draco estiro su mano para tomar uno de los retratos de la familia de Theo sin embargo una mano se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo sé, iré por un corto tiempo, pero no cuentes con la presencia de mi esposa y mi hijo… - Theo dejo lejos del alcance aquel cuadro familiar y accedió a la petición de Draco, esperaba que su esposa le comprendiera y no se molestara y se sintiera traicionada.

Draco se puso de pie, y observo mejor a Theo, alto, con su cabello negro, ojos azul profundo y piel pálida con un flequillo que le hacía ver juvenil que caí junto a sus ojos. Un traje impecable con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello curiosamente roja. Pero lo que llamo su atención fue un pequeño aro que llevaba en su oreja izquierda, el diseño de aquella argolla él la había visto en algún lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo Draco…? - pregunto Theo acercándose a su amigo algo tenso.

-No es nada, la fiesta comenzara a partir de las cinco de la tarde, y lleva un presente si no quieres que Astoria te maldiga… -le dio la mano y salió de la habitación con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, miro la puerta de Theo cerrarse detrás de él. El ambiente y el perfume de lugar eran nostálgicos…

Negó con la cabeza y se alejo pensando que nunca le había preguntado a Theo por el nombre de su esposa e hijo.

Horas más tarde Theo asistió a la mansión Malfoy que continuaba igual de extravagante que siempre, negó con la cabeza al ver los pavorreales alvinos y los flamencos que decoraban los jardines. Miro el pequeño regalo que llevaba entre sus manos, el presente era para el hijo de Draco, aunque no recordaba si el regalo era para la madre o para el hijo. No le dio importancia y se adentro en aquel mal de víboras que celebraban en el jardín trasero de la mansión donde un par de docenas de niños jugaban vigilados por sus madres mientras que sus padres hablaban de algunas anécdotas durante el embarazo de sus esposas. Draco se sentía algo incomodo con la charla, no le gustaba recordarla a ella durante sus tres embarazos fallidos. Aunque si podía compartir uno que otro durante el embarazo de Astoria.

Pansy fue la primera en ver a Theo e ir a su encuentro, la sonrisa de Pansy desapareció a medida que se acercaba a su ex compañero de clases. Theo frunció el seño cuando sintió un fuerte imparto en su mejilla silenciando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Eres un miserable! mira que no invitarnos a tu boda y al nacimiento de tu hijo… ¿cómo quieres que acepte a tu esposa si no se quien es?, eh escuchado que es una muggle… ¿en qué demonios pensaba? – Pansy no paraba de hablar como loca histérica por la desconsideración de su amigo.

-Es un cálido recibimiento Pansy… - saludo Theo masajeándose su mejilla lastimada ardiente solo esperaba que su mujer le interrogara por la marca en su mejilla. –Mi esposa es lo mejor que me ah ocurrido en la vida Pansy, y la verdad que nuestra historia con los nacidos muggle no ha sido la más amistosa, así que lamento si tratar de protegerla te ha ofendido. – respondió con tranquilidad pasando de ella con dirección Astoria que permanecía sentada con su hijo entre brazos rodeadas de muchas brujas de la alta sociedad. –Mis felicidades Astoria… eh traído un presente para el pequeño…

-Scorpius… - respondió la nueva madre mirando a Theo con ojos brillantes, y no era para menos la mayoría de las brujas ahogaron suspiro cuando le vieron entrar, su porte elegante, la gentil sonrisa y su rostro de ángel dejaba sin aire a cualquier mujer. –No debiste de molestarte… - sonrió sonrojada aceptando el presente con manos temblorosa.

Theo se alejo luego de haber saludado a todas las brujas presentes y algunos amigos del pasado hasta que se reunió con Blaise, Pansy y Draco en una mesa lejana junto a un roble.

-Blaise. – saludo Theo tomando asiento junto al moreno que tambien es un hombre elegante, con una risa juguetona y de ojos curiosos.

-Lo lamento amigo… ya sabes cómo es Pansy.

-No tienes porque disculparme. – protesto la mujer mirando a un costado de ella dos pequeños niños que jugaba cerca de uno de los estanques. –Lo siento Theo pero te lo merecías. – dijo suspirando para volver su mirada hasta el hombre que miraba a los niños que ella estaba vigilando.

-Son hermosos sus hijos amigos… - los alago antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té.

-¿Y bien como es ella? – preguntó Pansy entusiasmada por saber quien había derretido el corazón de hielo de su amigo.

-¿Has visto el otoño Pansy…?- pregunto Theo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?- Pansy le miro confundida esperando una respuesta a la repentina pregunta.

-Ella para mí es como el otoño lleno de cálidos tonos a pesar del viento frio, hermosa como las puestas de sol, como esos últimos rayos de cálidos antes de ocultarse y darle paso a la noche, su risa son campañillas de viento y su mirada es calidad y llena de un fuego ardiente… oh y su cuerpo fue esculpido por los dioses… -concluyo cerrando sus ojos imaginándola como la diosa de su mundo.

-Oh vaya si que te ha golpeado duro… - sonrió Blaise bebiendo un poco de whiskey de fuego.

-Como no tienes una idea… ella y mi hijo son el motivo por el cual vivo y nunca la dejare ir… - concluyo mirado a Draco.

-Bueno ya sabemos que estás perdido e irremediablemente enamorado de ella, ¿dinos a que se dedica…? ¿Sabes que eres mago? – pregunto Pansy mas entusiasmada y enternecida por las palabras de su amigo esperando silenciosamente que Blaise aprendiera algo de él.

-Ella es una arqueóloga, y directora de un red de clínicas, y bueno funcionaria del ministerio de magia de Francia… y tambien me ayuda en la empresa cuando nuestro hijo se lo permite… y si sabe que soy un mago y ella es una bruja… la más inteligente de la que se ha hablado… - concluyo volviendo a tomar un poco de su taza de té para ponerse de pie.

-Impresionante… Solo una mujer podría ser capaz de hacer tantas cosas a la vez… - susurro Blaise sin atreverse a mencionar el nombre de ella frente a Draco y su mirada de hielo.

-Blaise muchas mujeres pueden hacer eso y más… -protesto Pansy con el seño fruncido, ella también podría si se lo propusiera.

-¿Y cómo se llama?, -pregunto Draco mirando con fijeza a Theo quien se llevo la mano a su oreja izquierda tocando el pequeño aro y solo le sonrió a Draco.

-Mi hijo aunque no me preguntaron por él, se llama Hermes y el de su madre solo lo sabrán cuando se las presente… - concluyo despidiéndose de sus amigos picándoles un ojo con sonrisa juguetona al estilo de Blaise.

Draco vio la espalda de su amigo alejarse unos metros y girarse para mover sus labios susurrando el nombre de su amada. Logrando que Draco palideciera y su corazón se detuviera. Porque él se negaba a creer aquello que había leído en los labios de Theo. Era imposible porque ella no podía tener hijos.

Hermione suspiro limpiando sus lágrimas con cuidado, encendió con fuego el Profeta donde estaba el reportaje sobre el nacimiento del heredero del imperio Malfoy y su fracaso en darle el heredero. Su cuerpo tembloroso se alejo del fuego donde le podía ver a él, sonriendo con su hijo entre sus brazos, completamente olvidado de ella. Con lentitud siguió el sonido de una risa infantil que alegraba su corazón. Un pequeño niño con la piel pálida y hermoso cabello negro jugaba con una pelota de colores que cada vez que rebotaba adquiría un nuevo color brillante. El pequeño le miro con sus brillantes ojos azules como los de su padre y le dijo esa palabra que enternecía su alma y le daba un motivo para seguir viviendo.

-Mamá…- Hermione se acerco a su pequeño y se sentó junto a él para jugar con la pelota y enseñarle los colores mientras jugaba, tras unas largas horas de juego y una merienda improvisada Hermione levanto el cuerpo de su hijo y subió las escaleras con esfuerzo y allí fue donde la encontró su esposo.

-Eres una mujer muy obstinada mía… - Hermione se paralizo al escuchar aquella ronca voz susurra el nombre que le había dado su posesividad.

Hermione suspiro viendo descubierta y se giro lentamente para quedar frente a él, el sonido de un cascabel se escucho cuando dio el primer paso en su dirección, un aro en su oreja relució pronunciando el místico sonido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el trabajo? – pregunto esperando a que llegara hasta ella y tomara ese trozo de alegría que siempre mantenía preso entre sus brazos.

-Soportable, aunque estuve tentado a regresar a casa para verles… - susurro tomando el niño entre sus brazos que ya se había quedado dormido.

-Oh perdona si lo dudo, ya es tarde y Hermes te esperaba… -protesto siguiéndole el paso hasta la habitación de pequeño que se encontraba junto a la de ellos.

-Surgieron imprevisto, como la visita de Draco…- susurro con cuidando dejando al niño en su cuna. Mirando a su esposa que se mostro pálida ante la mención del hombre. –No te preocupes no sabe que eres mi esposa… aunque desee que lo supiera… Hermione es hora que te muestres una vez más… -le pidió con tranquilidad. No quería exigirle nada para que ella no se sintiera presionada.

-Tengo miedo…- admitió bajando la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma y el poco valor que sentía.

-Estoy aquí contigo… nada malo te ocurrirá si estoy a tu lado… Mía… -Theo camino hacia su esposa y la apreso en un cálido abrazo al que ella no tardo en aferrarse como si fuera su cordura, y así era. Y él lo sabía, desde aquella vez que la reencontró vagando en las calles de Francia al borde del colapso, cuando su mano toco su rostro febril lo supo… ella le pertenecería desde ese momento si le salvaba del frio viento y la oscuridad que le seguía. Y eso izo en ese momento en el que él no estaba mejor que ella. Y se encontraba perdido deseoso de tener algo que le diera sentido a su vacía existencia. Theo suspiro, su vida había cambiado y amaba ese cambio, amaba a su hijo y amaba a su esposa. Por ello amaba el otoño porque fue en esa estación del año que la encontró y fue en esa estación que nació su hijo.

-¿Has visto su hijo? – pregunto tras suspirar y alejarse un poco para ver el rostro de su amante.

-Si… es un pequeño muy saludable… pero no será tan inteligente y hermoso como el nuestro de eso puedes estar segura mía…- susurro cerca de su oído antes de trasladarse a sus labios temblorosos por el llanto contenido. -No tienes nada que temer, le mostraremos al mundo mágico y a todos aquellos que te dieron la espalda lo hermosa y exitosa que te has vuelto… - le dijo con determinación tomando su mano para guiarla a la salida de la habitación de su hijo quien dormía escuchando la sube melodía del tararear de su madre cubierto con una cobija de algodón cálido bordada con esmero por Hermione.

Hermione esa noche durmió aferrada al cuerpo de Theo, soñó con sus hijos y la mansión en la que había vivido tres veces la pérdida de sus ángeles.

A mañana siguiente se levanto temprano y miro a su Theo dormir con el cabello alborotado, toco su oreja izquierda donde estaba aquella joya que compartían. El vacio que dejo Draco fue llenado por él, su amado Theo, su único y mejor amigo. Junto sus frentes y susurro su nombre para levantarle, sin embargo lucia aun muy cansado, suspiro y le dejo descansar, miro los rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana, le dio un beso en los labios a su amante y con lentitud se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño dispuesta a darse un baño con agua tibia para prepararse para el nuevo día. Dos horas después tenía el desayuno listo y al pequeño Hermes comiendo su crema de calabaza en la mesa de la cocina mientras que una de las elfas limpiaba su desastre.

Sus ojos solo desviaron el rostro alegre de su hijo cuando Theo entro en la cocina aun soñoliento pero listo para un nuevo día, le dio un corto beso de buenos días en los labios y otro en la cabeza de su hijo que exigió toda su atención inmediata.

-Theo… -llamo Hermione luego de haber limpiado el rostro de Hermes a su marido, quien no tardo en prestarle toda su atención. – Quiero ir a visitar a mis pequeños ángeles… podrías… podrías venir conmigo… - pidió suplicante con sus ojos llenos de tristeza. –anoche soñé con ellos, quiero ir a verles a su lugar de descanso. –concluyo abrazando con fuerza a Hermes temerosa de que el tambien desapareciera porque si lo hacía estaba segura que perdería la cordura y Theo no podría recuperarla.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir allí…? – pregunto temeroso de llevarla y que volviera a caer en esa depresión que la había encontrado, no quería verla destruida, si ella perdía la dirección que les daba sentidos a su vida el tambien perdería la cordura estaba seguro de ello.

-Solo si estas a mi lado seré capaz de regresar. – Hermione se acerco a Theo y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza sobre el hombro de este.

-Iré contigo a donde desees ir… -Theo dejo un beso en la cabeza de Hermione y la rodeo con el brazo dejando El profeta a un lado. Ignorando el reportaje de la fiesta del día anterior en la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione camino por aquella vereda verde por la primavera, un recorrido que traía cientos de recuerdos, no entro en la mansión cuando se aparecieron frente a ella, no quería hacerlo y no volvería hacerlo si podía evitarlo, quería olvidarla, solo regresaba a ella por sus hijos quienes descansaban rodeados de flores en la alta colina. Sus piernas temblaron y amenazaron con no sostener más su cuerpo, sin embargo ella camino hacia las tumbas con la tristeza envolviéndola con un abrazo gélido, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. A pesar del tiempo pasado, ellos aun vivían en sus sueños, y aunque no pudo ver sus rostros ellos se dibujaban en su memoria, porque ellos eran amados por ella.

Hermione se arrodillo frente a ellos y noto esa flor junto a la de ella y supo que el había ido a verles. Ignoro su corazón que latió dolorosamente ante aquella deducción, con cariño dibujo en aire con elegancia un conjuro, frete a las tumbas aparecieron tres nuevas flores en esta ocasión eran orquídeas blancas y un jarrón de cristal con diseños florales en ellos donde dejo reposar las tres flores. Hermione miro los nombres de sus hijos allí y elevo una plegaria por ellos y para que le dieran fuerzas para continuar con su nueva familia, miro a su Hermes entre los brazos de Theo quien se lo acerco para que su madre pudiera presentárselo a sus hermanos.

-Hermes te presento a tus hermanos. –susurro con voz ahogada sosteniendo al pequeño frente a las tumbas.

-Ma…má… -dijo entre risas sin comprender la importancia del momento.

-Ellos son; Scorpius, Abraxas y Orión… son tus hermanos mayores... nos aman y cuidan de nosotros… salúdalos y recuerda sus nombres.

Theo se mantuvo siempre en silencio contemplando a su amada con su hijo entre sus piernas hablar a sus hijos fallecidos contándoles sus vivencias en los últimos años que se había mantenido lejos de ello. El tiempo paso rápidamente, Hermione se sintió cansada y Hermes estaba muy inquieto en sus brazos, cansado de estar en aquel lugar.

Theo tomo a Hermes entre sus brazos y ayudo a Hermione ponerse en pie…

-Gracias Theo. – susurro apoyándose de su brazo mirando por última vez a sus hijos prometiéndose a si misma volver pronto.

-Es mi deber ir a donde quieras que vayas… ya es tarde y aun no tomas tus medicinas… -susurro mirando la palidez de su piel y sus labios temblorosos… negó con la cabeza, no entendía porque era tan testaruda y sobre forzaba su cuerpo.

-Si es mejor regresar, Hermes necesita un baño y comer… Theo podríamos ir a pasear al callejón Diagon, quiero ir a comer pastel de chocolate con menta… -susurro alejándose de las tumbas.

Días más tarde Draco suspiro entrando en el comedor donde esperaban sus padres para tomar el desayuno, ser padre en las noche era agotador, sin embargo su felicidad al serlo no disminuía en lo absoluto. Draco tomo asiento y su desayuno apareció en su mesa. Miro a sus padres que repentinamente había guardado silencio a pesar de que cuando había ingresado en el comedor mantenían una acalorara discusión.

– ¿Ah ocurrido algo? - no tardo en preguntar tomando un poco del tocino que reposaba junto a los huevos revueltos.

-Verlo por ti mismo. – respondió con frialdad Lucios pasándole El Profeta.

Draco tomo el periódico confundido por la actitud de su padre, quien había estado de buen humor los últimos días desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Y la sorpresa no se izo esperar, y la cual casi logra que muera ahogado, en una fotografía que cubría gran parte de la primera hoja se encontraba la imagen de un matrimonio con su hijo entre sus brazos, y para su sorpresa era Theo, la mujer no la reconoció al momento si no hasta que leyó su nombre en letras mayúsculas saltando de un lugar a otro, fue ese nombre el que acelero su corazón e izo que temblaran sus manos. Con voz temblorosa comenzó a leer el artículo.

_**Brujas y magos de todas las edades es hora que ponga en práctica todo el conocimiento en adivinanza que posean en la imagen que le presentamos, así es esa hermosa pareja que descubrimos el día de ayer comiendo un delicioso pastel en la pastelería "DULCE DESEO" ¡Es la bomba del siglo! Recordemos que el adinerado Theodore Nott regreso hace unos días a su natal Inglaterra acompañado de su esposa e hijo, quienes aun no han sido presentados a la sociedad como dicta la tradición y realmente no lo culpamos puesto que su pareja no es nada más y nada menos que la bruja mas aclamada de todos los tiempos, cuya desaparición después de su tercer perdida del heredero de la ancestral familia Malfoy fue motivo de especulaciones durante muchos años. Así es, mis queridos lectores, es la misma bruja que todos están imaginando, la heroína del mundo mágico y bruja cuya inteligencia no puede ser cuestionada y miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase HERMIONE GRANGER, quien fue la esposa del empresario Draco Malfoy cuyo matrimonio cayó en desgracia con la incapacidad del bruja al darle un hijo al tan guapo mago. Sin embargo, como puede ven en la imagen la bruja pudo lograr atrapar otro adinerado y famoso mago como lo es Theodore Nott y lo más impresionante es que le ha dado un heredero. Un hermoso niño a que ellos llamaron Hermes. Una feliz familia de tres magos… ahora la pregunta que tonos nos estamos haciendo a estas alturas es como el inteligente señor Nott cayó en las garras de la bruja que no deja de mostrar su preferencia por los ricos y famosos, si hacemos un recuentos de sus primeros pasos como caza fortunas debemos remontarnos a su niñez cuando atrapo a nuestro querido héroe Harry Potter…**_

Draco bajo el periódico, sentía la furia quemarle las venas, no toco su desayuno, miro a sus padres quien le miraban expectante a su reacción.

El primero en hablar fue su madre que le miraba con una calma que no sentía en ese momento.

-No debes involucrarte mas con la familia Nott, está claro que ella ha seguido tu ejemplo de formar una nueva familia. Así que Draco no te acerques a ella por el bien de tu matrimonio y la estabilidad de este. –aconsejo Narcisa dejando su taza de té a un lado.

-No sé que le ha llevado a pensar que iría en su búsqueda madre.- Draco cerro sus ojos tratando de canalizar su magia que rugía en su interior fuera de su comprensión. Se sentía traicionado.

-Te conozco y sé que lo harás, deseas una explicación de ella, sin embargo quiero saber algo Draco, ¿tú que explicación le darás por al verla abandonado cuando te necesitaba y cazado con otra mujer? – pregunto Narcisa tomando un poco de fruta de su plato sin mirar a su hijo.

Draco cayó ante las palabras de su madre, espero algunas palabras de su padre respecto a tema, pero el solo se mantuvo ajeno a la conversación. Sin apetito se puso de pie y se dirigió al tapis familiar donde estaba el nombre de ella aun tallado al igual que su imagen, verla encabezar las noticias fue algo impactante, nunca espero verla en ellas, luego de haber descubierto su desaparición la busco en silencio, tratando de encontrar su paradero, al principio creyó que volvería con Harry Potter o Ronald Weasley, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando se entero que estos no sabían nada de ella desde el momento que ella decidió casarse con él. Luego la busco en el mundo muggle pero le fue imposible encontrar alguna pista de ella, sabía que era hábil para esconderse y no ser encontrada, durante muchos meses llamo a los elfos que había contratado para que le sirvieran a ella, pero nunca ellos acudieron a su llamado. El tiempo paso y el decidió parar la búsqueda cuando Astoria le anuncio que estaba embarazada, la preocupación y los recuerdos del pasado y sus tres hijos que no lograron nacer con vida le agobiaron y solo pudo pensar en su esposa y su hijo que se formaba en el vientre de su esposa, Astoria fue en ese momento la mujer mas consentida durante su embarazo todo lo que deseo lo tuvo. Draco solo pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando s hijo nació hacia una semana. Le llamo Scorpius como el nombre de su primer hijo fallecido en su honor. Astoria se había negado rotundamente aceptar ese nombre al conocer el destino del primer hijo de Draco, sin embargo tuvo que acceder al ser ordenado por Lucios ya que se debían seguir las tradiciones familiares.

Draco miro con fijeza el tapiz familiar y noto los cuatros hilos que salían del nombre de Hermione Malfoy ahora Hermione Nott. Y efectivamente allí parecía claramente el nombre de Hermes Nott y Theodore Nott, miro ahora su lado del árbol encontrándose con el nombre de Astoria y su hijo Scorpius. Con ira saco su varita de la funda de su pantalón, se sentía traicionado por Hermione, ella le había dado un hijo a Theodore mientras que al solo lo ilusionó con hijos que no llegaron a nacer con vida, quizás todos tenían razón, una sangre sucia nunca podría darle un hijo digno a un Malfoy.

La buscaría y exigiría una explicación, porque el necesitaba saber porque ella no le había dado ese hijo a él, Hermes debería ser su hijo y no de Nott. La maldijo, la borraría del árbol familiar de su familia y bloquearía todas sus cuentas como Hermione Malfoy. Ella no seguiría disfrutando de su dinero mientras se revolcaba con otro mago, y el que había confiado en ella y en su integridad y sobre todo en la fidelidad que le había jurado. Sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios.

-Draco… - la voz seseante de Lucios atrajo la atención de su hijo.

-¿Que desea padre…? - pregunto sin verlo contemplando el nombre que comenzaba a odiar.

-¿Que pretendes hacer después de que la repudies…? – pregunto adivinando las intensiones de su hijo.

-Ella no seguiría disfrutando de todo lo que le he dado con ese maldito bastardo…

-¿Y que ah tomado ella de ti…? todas sus cuentas las congele en el momento que le dejaste… ella no tiene acceso a nada de nuestro patrimonio… - Lucios tomo asiento en unos de los muebles cercanos y continuo ablando. – Permití tu matrimonio con ella porque en ese momento lo necesitábamos, su presencia en nuestra familia era necesaria, lo que nunca espere fue tu devoción hacia ella. Hermione Granger tiene prestigio a pesar de los chismes, es respetada y posee muchas cualidades no eh de negar, sin embargo un heredero de nuestra sangre nunca podrá ser un mestizo… ese era su mayor defecto, su sangre impura, sin descendencia mágica. Ella cumplió con su propósito en la familia, y mientras estuvo entre nosotros mostro lealtad, tu le has abandonado y no te juzgo por haberlo hecho… Draco su nombre debe permanecer en ese lugar para que su historia en años venideros dentro de nuestra familia sea una lección. Una sangre sucia no trae la felicidad, puede ser útil pero nunca suficiente para estar dentro de nuestra familia. –Lucios concluyo encendiendo su pipa con tabaco de la india.

-No la abandone por su sangre padre, creo que lo había entendido no tengo ningún prejuicio…

-Hipocresías Draco, soy tu padre y te conozco… se que ese fue un factor importante en tu decisión por dejarla atrás y engañar a los elfos para que rompieran la unión que había entre ustedes. Solo admite lo que has hecho y los motivos por los cuales lo hiciste… - Lucios exhalo una gran cantidad de humo y miro el árbol familiar tan grande y lleno de grandes personalidades y Hermione Granger pasaría a la historia y que mejor forma de formar parte de esa fantástica historia que estar al lado de una de las protagonistas. Aunque él no lo admitía ella los había salvado con solo aceptar a su hijo les abrieron las puertas que se les había cerrado al ser descubiertos como moltifagos.

Draco miro una vez más el nombre de su mujer portando el apellido de Nott y eso le enfureció, el nunca creyó que ella saldría de esa depresión, nunca se imagino que ella saldría de la mansión donde la había dejado. La única forma que la hubiera llevado a tomar esa decisión sería que de alguna manera se hubiera enterado de su compromiso y boda con Astoria…

-Todo no se puede tener en esta vida Draco, no cometas el error de ser tan arrogante en creer que podría mantenerla a tu lado a pesar de haber escogido a otra mujer. Amas a tu hijo no es cierto, tambien amas Astoria… si les amas deja el pasado quieto donde esta, si la buscas traerás la destrucción en sus respectivas parejas, y recuerda que ya no son solo dos… ella no volverá a ti… conozco la clase de mujer que es la señora Nott. Si no volvió con Potter y Weasley tú no tienes oportunidad alguna, eso suponiendo que quieras acercarte a ella.

-Hermione es mi mujer padre…- Draco guardo su varita una vez más en su funda sin dejar de meditar las palabras de su padre.

-Ella fue tu mujer. – respondió Lucios mirando a su hijo con el seño fruncido.

-Aun lo es…

-No. Tu mujer es Astoria quien te ha dado un hijo, una bruja digna de nuestro apellido. No lo olvides… tú has elegido tu camino, ahora vive con las consecuencias de tus decisiones, tú la dejaste olvidada. No deberías de hacerte el ofendido y hacerte el dolido cuando tú la llevaste a los brazos de Nott. –concluyo Lucios inhalando mas tabaco dando por terminada la discusión.

Draco se giro dispuesto a irse, era imposible hablar con su padre y madre en ese momento, ellos no le entendían, necesitaba alguien que le pudiera ayudar a ver con claridad lo que debía hacer y no que nublaran mas sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-Draco. – la voz de Lucios se abrió paso nuevamente entre los turbulentos pensamientos de Draco quien se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de girarse a ver a su padre.

Lucios noto que tenía una vez más la atención de su hijo y prosiguió.

-Si aun sientes algo por Granger déjala ir y ser feliz… oh es verdad tú la dejaste abandonada cuando perdió a tu tercer hijo… tu no la amas… tu amas Astoria quien te ha dado lo que tanto has deseado y ella no te pudo dar. Un hijo… y en el nombre de ese hijo no la volverás a buscar. Si ella no ha venido a ti que te hace pensar que espera por ti cuando tiene una familia con otro hombre… piensa en lo que te he dicho, puedes márchate… -Lucios cerro sus ojos manteniendo una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Sus palabras atormentaría a su hijo por largo tiempo, el había estado de acuerdo en el matrimonio de su hijo con Granger por los beneficios que le traería la unión de la bruja a su familia y se lo había hecho saber a su hijo y a la bruja en su momento, y aunque nunca se lo dijo a su hijo le había decepcionado cuando él la abandono a pesar que el sabia el motivo por el cual la chica no podía completar la gestación del feto… su hijo era un patán y por ello el no aprobaría que hiciera lo mismo dos veces…

**DETRÁS DEL CRISTAL EMPAÑADO**

En la mansión Nott, magnifico castillo rodeada de una espesa vejación nublada de amplios terrenos, bañados en pocas ocasiones de rayos de sol, le daban un toque tétrico, sin embargo su belleza era indiscutible, sus amplios jardines y laberinto de rosas con habitantes mágicos hacían de su belleza misteriosa. Entre los muros del castillo su elegancia e inigualables tesoro dejaban sin alientos a los pocos visitantes que tenían el privilegio en adentrarse en ella. Sin embargo el joven matrimonio no se dejaba deslumbrar por la belleza de los cuadros, jarraremos o muebles. Ellos solo se dedicaban a disfrutar de sus momentos familiares como en ese momento en el que Hermione corría delante de Theo quien le perseguía alrededor de un mueble egipcio en la sala de estar familiar. Hermes aplaudía riendo al compas de la risa alegre de sus padres. Un cuadro familiar envidiable sin lugar a dudas.

Una lechuza interrumpió el grato momento. Hermione le miro y tomo asiento en el mueble esperando a que su marido tomara la carta que traía consigo la hermosa criatura.

-Mía es para ti. –comunico Theo luego de despedir la lechuza y dirigirse hacia su esposa que le miraba con curiosidad.

Hermione tomo de las manos de Theo la carta y efectivamente estaba dirigida a ella. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y desdoblo la hoja. Frunció el seño a medida que asimilaba las palabras. Suspiro y miro a Theo que había tomado a Hermes entre sus brazos y esperaba tranquilamente que ella le informara de que se trataba la carta que le habían enviado desde el ministerio de magia.

-Es una invitación… - Hermione se quejo cruzando los tobillos con elegancia. – Quieren que asistamos a un homenaje que se realizara a los caídos de la segunda guerra. –Hermione cerró sus ojos. Theo tomo asiento junto a su esposa y la atrajo a su pecho manteniendo a sus amores entre ellos, protegiéndoles recelosamente.

-No te preocupes todo está bien… si decides ir yo cuidare de ti… y si no es tu deseo asistir yo respetare tu decisión, aunque debes parar de huir mía… - susurro en su oído dejando un beso gentil sobre su cabello.

-Tienes razón… debo enfrentarlos a todos… demostrarles lo fuerte que soy y lo feliz que somos… le mostraremos a la nueva Hermione Nott… una bruja fuerte que no se doblega ante nada…- susurro con determinación alzando la cabeza para mirar los ojos llenos de orgullo de Theo para plantar en sus rojos labios un beso apasionado.

Draco frunció el seño de mal humor, miro frente a él su viejo amigo Blaise que mantenía su varita entre sus dedos girándola distraídamente, habían escuchados rumores sobre el evento, pero nos se esperaban que lo realizaran, había sido toda una sorpresa cuando la lechuza le entrego la invitación.

-Asistiré. – hablo repentinamente Draco atrayendo la atención de Blaise que le miro atentó a sus palabras. – Es una buena oportunidad para tratar algunos negocios, tengo entendido que irán muchos magos y brujas importante y de gran renombre…

Blaise suspiro ante las palabras de su amigo antes de hablar.

-Realmente he de confesar que no pensé en ello… será un gran evento, lo que me preocupa es la histeria de Pansy respecto a ello, ya sabes que se vuelve loca con las compras… te imaginas que otra bruja asista a la fiesta con los mismos zapatos que ella o el mismo vestido… amigo esto no puede ser más que un castigo para mí. Y aunque los tiempos han cambiado creo que tambien es un recordatorio por lo idiotas que fuimos y la benevolencia de un grupo de magos temerarios… - Blaise se puso de pie y guardo su varita…- debo irme.

Draco asintió ante la despedida de Blaise y dejo a un lado los documentos que había estado leyendo para pensar en ella, sabía que asistiría al evento después de todo ella era uno de los invitados de honor por ser una de las heroínas de la guerra. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el pensamiento de estar de nuevo frente a esa bruja, pensó en Astoria y en su hijo se recrimino una vez más por estar pensando en el pasado.

La noche que todos los magos y brujas esperaban, algunos con impaciencia y otros simplemente esperaban que esa noche no llegara. Pero el tiempo es incomprensible, hace todo lo contrario a nuestros deseos, si ansias que el pase rápido el transcurrirá lentamente y si tu deseo es que vaya lento este hará lo contrario y se irá volando… es angustiante y llena de ansiedad, quizás es el dios Trono dios del tiempo que se divierte con las emociones que puede causar con solo manipular el tiempo a su gusto y no al gusto de los mortales. Quizás sea un pensamiento absurdo o tal vez no lo sea tanto…

Hermione suspiro desde su carruaje miro la hermosa arquitectura del salón de baile donde se llevaría a cavo el homenaje a los caídos… con nerviosismo entrelazo sus dedos y ejerció fuerza en ellos hasta hacer que sus huesos sonaran. La mano de Theo se poso sobre las temblosas de Hermione y ejerció un poco de fuerza, Hermione le miro agradecida por el gesto antes de mirar a su hijo que no tardo en reclamar su atención.

Una alfombra roja se extendía en la entrada del gran salón, reporteros estaban agrupados a lo largo de la alfombra al igual que magos y brujas que no habían sido invitados, solo los más importantes asistentes e involucrado en la guerra acuden al evento vistiendo de gala y con sus familiares. Ese evento seria un reencuentro para muchos al igual que una forma de formal alianzas y lazos.

La entrada de Harry Potter fue impactante, los aurores tuvieron que manifestarse hasta calmar la muchedumbre que trataba de llegar hasta héroe que llego en compañía de su esposa Ginny y sus tres hijos. Unos minutos después llego Ronald Weasley y su esposa Lavande de Weasley con sus cuatros hijos. Seguidos de la familia Weasley, los Malfoy, los Sabine's no tardaron en hacer su aparición, los reporteros no paraban de tomar nota de todo lo que ocurría dentro y fuera del gran salón iluminado con lámparas flotantes que se mecían como faros cambiando de formas y colores.

El carruaje negro de la familia Nott izo su aparición minutos más tarde, el reconocimiento del escudo de la familia tallado en la puerta del carruaje no tardo en ser examinado. Los reporteros corrieron hasta la puerta. Hermione tomo aire y miro la mano de Theo esperando por ella, con valentía tomo su mano y bajo del carruaje.

Dentro del gran salón casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, muchas voces se escuchaban hasta el punto que la música se volvió solo un sonido lejano, los saludos y las estruendosas sonrisas pararon repentinamente ante el reconocimiento de los recién llegados.

La mujer frente a la cientos de ojos que la observaban era irreconocible. Harry casi escupe su whiskey de fuego al reconocerla, y Ron solo abrió sus ojos y boca ante la visión frente a él, la amistad de los tres no había quedado en buenos términos luego de que ella decidiera casarse con Draco Malfoy sin importar la objeción de ellos. Ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de decirle te lo dije después del compromiso de Malfoy con su actual esposa ya que perdieron el rastro de ella, y ellos mejores que nadie sabían que no la encontrarían hasta que ella decidiera mostrarse, y los años habían confirmado sus pensamientos, y ahora ella estaba allí frete a ellos con su cabeza en alto mirándoles con sus grandes ojos desafiantes.

Todo color de la piel de Draco desaprecio, su rostro mostraba sorpresa al verle a pesar que sabía de su asistencia, pero nada le preparo para verla allí tan diferente a la última vez que la había visto pálida y con mirada distante. Esa mujer que estaba allí frente a él, era una mujer que emanaba poder, una mujer que ninguno de los presentes podía alcanzar. A excepto Theo quien le llevaba del brazo mostrando su posesividad sobre la bruja, otro hecho de gran impacto fue el pequeño niño que sostenía Theo entre su brazo que escondía su rostro en el cuello de su padre. Un niño de un año y que pronto cumpliría dos.

Una punzada de dolor fue directo al corazón de Draco cuando miro al pequeño y aquello que tanto amaba de ella, su cabello. El cabello de esa Hermione era corto un poco más arriba de sus hombros, caía en suave ondas y un lizo flequillo caía hasta unos centímetros más debajo de su barbilla, dándole un toque más elegante a su rostro fino y mostrando su largo cuello adornado por una simple gargantilla de plata con una solitaria lagrima de diamante que caía hasta el inicio de sus senos. Un largo vestido negro sin tirantes adornado con pedrerías brillantes justo bajo sus senos se ajustaba hasta su estrecha cintura, mostrando su cuerpo de sirena, con una abertura que mostraba sus largas piernas con cada paso que daba, la falda del vestido era de capas de chiffon por lo tanto las aberturas se podían apreciar en muchas direcciones. La espalda estaba completamente descubierta hasta el inicio de su trasero. En su mano izquierda solo se podía contemplar el anillo que representaba la alianza que había formado con hombre junto a ella, quien sin duda alguna sabía que era elegancia, ya que su túnica iba al juego con el vestido de su amada, ambos magos fueron asaltados por una llorosa Molly quien no pudo contener su emoción al ver a Hermione entrar con un nuevo esposo y un hijo.

Draco dio un paso hacia al frente hipnotizado por Hermione y esa pequeña sonrisa que se formo en sus labios rojos.

-No te atrevas Draco… - el susurro de Astoria y su firme agarre despertaron a Draco de su transe trayéndole una vez más a la realidad.

-Es sorprendente que siga igual de joven y hermosa…. Me pregunto qué productos estará utilizando para mantenerse igual. – comento Narcisa pensativa llevando un dulce a la boca sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que fue parte de su familia.

-Yo estoy desacuerdo querida Narcisa… para mi aun sigue siendo una bruja insípida. – opino Astoria sin dejar de mirar a ex de su amado Draco. Maldiciendo la suerte que tenia al reencontrarla una vez más. Sin embargo aliviada de que estuviera casada con alguien más y lejos del alcance de Draco.

-Oh querida Hermione, mírate estas tan hermosa… - sollozo Molly atrapando en un fuerte abrazas Hermione que no reacciono a tiempo ante la efusividad de su abrazo.

-Molly por favor contrólate… - pidió Arthur algo cohibido por la mirada de Nott penetrante quien se mantenía aun junto a Hermione.

Molly se alejo de Hermione un poco ignorando a su marido y continuo ablando.

-Mi pequeña Hermione… estas tan flaca y pálida, has estado enferma, te has alimento bien, las mujeres quedan débil después del embarazo y después de tus… oh perdona mi niña por no estás allí en esos momentos tan… -

-Creo que no es el momento señora Weasley para incomodar a mi esposa con esos recuerdos… - le habitico Theo atrayendo a Hermione mas a su cuerpo alejándola de Molly, acto que no paso desapercibido por nadie.

-Oh lo siento… me deje llevar… - el rojo de la mejillas de Molly y la culpabilidad de esta logro que Hermione reaccionara y le sonriera algo incomoda por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, miro sobre el hombro de la patriarca de esa grande y escandalosa familia que le había abrigado en su casas en tiempos difíciles a los que una vez fueron sus amigos y que segada por el amor les dio la espalda cuando trataron de advertirle de su mala decisión.

-Señor y señora Weasley es un placer estar frente ustedes después de mucho tiempo. – saludo cordialmente.

-No tienes que ser tan formar con nosotros querida.

-Pero deseo hacerlo. – protesto Hermione sin mostrar más emociones que las necesarias.

-Tonterías… ahora ven siéntate con nosotros. – insistió Molly ignorando a su marido junto a ella que trataba de llamar su atención.

-Eso no será posible, nosotros tenemos una mesa y queremos disfrutar de la noche sin incomodar y sentirnos incómodos, espero que comprendan. – intervino Theo tirando con delicadeza de Hermione. –ahora sin nos disculpan. – sin esperar alguna respuesta de la pareja de magos se alejaron en busca de su mesa, sin embargo se encontraron con Harry Potter.

-¿Hermione Malfoy…? -sonrió Harry mirando las manos entrelazadas de Hermione y Theo. –oh perdón ahora es Nott.

-Potter. – saludo con indiferencia Hermione sin dejarse perturbar por el sarcasmo de Harry.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás después de todos estos años? – pregunto conteniendo la ganas que tenía en sacudirla y encontrar alguna emoción.

-Siempre esperas mucho ¿no es así…? no me interesa escuchar su sarcasmo, ahora si me disculpan hay personas más agradables con las que deseo hablar.

-A las nueve en el jardín secreto de los Black. – susurro Harry cuando Hermione paso junto a él.

Hermione no respondió solo se alejo hacia su mesa. Minutos más tarde luego del discurso del ministro y Harry Potter Hermione y Theo disfrutaban de la cena realizando algunas bromas.

-Oh nuestro pequeño ángel necesita un cambio. – exclamo Hermione mirando a su pequeño con mirada acusatoria antes de reír nuevamente negando con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe…? – pregunto Theo, sonriéndole a su hijo.

-No te preocupes por nosotros ve y habla con tus amigos, se que están ansiosos por interrogarte… y ten cuidado de no beber nada de la copa de la señora Sabine. Quiere acecinarte al juzgar por su mirada. – bromeo Hermione poniéndose de pie con su hijo en sus brazos.

-¿Y sabiendo eso me envías hacia ellos?- pregunto con ojos de cordero enviado al matadero.

-Eres fuete amor… se que sobreviras… a demás no podemos morir tan fácilmente aun… nuestro hijo nos necesita. –Hermione dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de su amado, con su hijo entre sus brazos se alejo ante la atenta mirada de Theo.

-¿Hermione Granger… no puedo creerlo Theo? Cómo pudiste casarte con la mujer que fue de tu amigo… - la voz acusadora de Pansy atrajo la tención de Theo que solo sonrió y bebió un poco de su whisky.

-El la abandono. Y creo que eso algo que no te incumbe Pansy… -susurro Theo con voz peligrosa, una voz que izo estremecer el cuerpo de Pansy.

-Vamos relajen sus ánimos, estamos en una fiesta y todo lo que digan o hagan será observado por medio mundo mágico así que sonrían… -intervino Blaise tomando la mano de su esposa.

Hermione suspiro mirando a su hijo.

-Eres muy travieso mira que hacernos esto… - susurro con cariño mientras su hijo reía mostrando sus tres pequeños dientes…

-Hermione. – el susurro de su nombre le congelo en su lugar, su palidez se acentuó aun mas y los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron.

-Te has equivocado de puerta. –respondió sin girarse a verle, manteniendo la concentración en su hijo.

-No. Esta es la correcta… ¿Por qué Hermione?

-No entiendo su pregunta señor Malfoy. – Hermione se giro para enfrentar a Draco quien estaba apoyado de la puerta de salida.

Draco miro al pequeño entre los brazos de Hermione que le miraba con curiosidad. Hermione advirtió la mirada gélida de Draco dirigida a su hijo y lo presiono más contra su pecho tratando de protegerlo de él.

-No tienes por qué temer no le hare daño a tu hijo…- susurro mortificado por el temor que ella mostro por unos segundos.

-No sé quién es usted… -se mantuvo a la defensiva rogando que sus piernas le sostuvieran.

-¿De qué estás hablando…?

-Nunca eh conocido a Draco Malfoy de eso hablo… así que si me permite debo regresar como mi esposo antes de que se preocupe… - Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando el perfume de Draco le golpeo sin piedad nublando sus sentidos que le traicionaron a dejarse hipnotizar.

-Tu esposo soy yo… - afirmo Draco apretando sus puños.

-No lo eres, un esposo no abandona a su esposa cuando a perdido a sus hijos, un esposo esta allí en las buenas y en las malas, y usted solo estuvo en las buenas, cuando le necesite me abandono y se caso con otra… así que no, no le conozco y desde luego no es mi esposo. – Hermione escupió con ira tocando su oreja donde una joya en forma de aro brillo rogando para que Theo fuera en su búsqueda.

Draco sintió una presión en su pecho que le ahogo, sintió cada palabra de ella en su alma, la miro tocarse la oreja, ahora recordaba donde había visto aquella joya que llevaba Theo. Sus entrañas se retorcieron ante el reconocimiento.

-Señor Malfoy necesito que se haga a un lado. – pidió Hermione con paciencia sin dejar que ninguna emoción se filtrara en su voz.

-¿Cómo pudiste darle un hijo a él…?-las palabras de Draco dejaron fría Hermione, ella apretó sus puños conteniendo el aliento, calmando su respiración y el impacto de aquella palabras que no solo eran una acusación, un reclamo, era algo mas…

-Me temo que no has entendió en que posición nos encontramos ambos en estos momentos, yo aun no le pedido explicaciones por su abandono, por engañarme al hacerme firmar el divorcio, no le he preguntado porque no estuvo a mi lado cuando murió nuestro tercer hijo, cuando se comprometió y caso, nunca he ido a exigir de usted una explicación. Así que exijo que se abstenga de todo interrogatorio, mi vida privada no le incumbe señor Malfoy. – Hermione le miro con ira en sus ojos ocultando el sufrimiento de su alma, su respirar se volvía pesada y le costaba recuperar los latidos de su corazón.

-¡¿Y porque no lo hiciste?! Nunca te importo lo que me ocurría. Siempre te concentraste en tu dolor… ¿quién fue el egoísta? – Draco alzo su voz frustrado, dando un paso hacia Hermione, había llegado el tiempo, el le diría todo lo que ella quisiera a cambio de una explicación, a cambio de un poco de cariño en esa mirada vacía.

-Solo recibió el mismo trato que recibí de usted. Su indiferencia fue la que nos llevo a este punto, y se lo agradezco porque su abandono me ha dado una nueva felicidad y la mayor alegría de ser madre… oh y como olvidarlo le felicito por su matrimonio y el nacimiento de su hijo… -Hermione sonrió con una alegría que no sentía, su cuerpo temblaba pero su voz siempre fue firme. La indiferencia de sus palabras del alguna forma esperaba que le causara daño a Draco. Hermione cerró su mente donde llovían los recuerdos de esos momentos que le rompieron el corazón y marchitaron su alma hasta el punto de atentar contra su vida.

Draco dio otro paso hacia Hermione, no soportaba escuchar esa voz amable llena de una alegría que estaba seguro que ella no sentía, no tenia como defenderse de sus acusaciones no ese momento que su cabeza estaba llena de cientos de emociones. No encontraba la forma de abordar a Hermione y hacerla entender porque lo hizo, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que su mano que querían alcanzarla, nunca creyó sentir esa fuerte necesidad otra vez, y ahora que ella estaba allí no podía alcanzarla y sus brazos solo podían abrazar el frio vacio porque una disculpa no la volverían a él una vez más, ella se lo había pedido, que no la rompiera… y él lo izo. Ahora no tenía el valor de hablar.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – la voz fría de Theo bajo unas temperaturas el ambiente.

Draco se giro para ver a Theo y la ira se filtro en su mirada. Hermione paso junto a Draco con pasos firmes con la mirada fija en su pareja. Que solo la miro cuando ella estuvo junto a él tocando la joya en su oreja.

-No está ocurriendo nada amor, el señor Malfoy y yo solo discutíamos pequeñeces sin importancia… - respondió Hermione sonriéndole a su marido con agradecimiento por acudir a ella tan pronto…

-Draco no es agradable que te encuentres con mi mujer a solas en un baño, puedes perjudicar su reputación. – aconsejo Theo mirando a Draco con ira palpable y oculta en su voz.

-¿Sientes celos Theo…? – Draco sonrió burla sin mostrar lo perturbado que estaba en ese momento. Tratando de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos y mente fría.

-No veo el motivo, confió en Mía y en su amor, ella no me traicionaría o me abandonaría por alguien más… -aclaro con firmeza pasando un brazo por la espalda de Hermione atrayéndola a su cuerpo sin dejar algún centímetro de ella delos de él.

-Yo no confiaría en su amor… ya ves lo que ocurrió con nuestro matrimonio. –apunto con descaro.

-Claro que lo se… sin embargo que te hace pensar que nuestros sentimientos son tan débiles, nosotros nos pertenecemos hasta el punto de…

-Theo no des explicaciones de nuestra relación a extraños no es agradable… - se quejo Hermione realizando un ligero puchero en sus labios ignorando a Draco.

-Lo siento hermosa… ya es la hora de marcharnos. – Theo tomo a Hermes entre sus brazos y le dio la mano libre a Hermione y tiro de ella con suavidad sin despedirse de Draco, sin embargo Hermione se detuvo y se dirigió a él con indiferencia.

-Amo a mi esposo y a mi hijo más que a mí misma señor Malfoy, así que le recomiendo que no ponga en duda mi amor por ellos y se abstenga de hacer comentarios referente a ellos, porque el prestigio que le dio mi nombre cuando estuve ligada a su familia se lo puedo quitar con la misma facilidad con que lo han obtenido… - susurro sin sentimientos, ella aun podía recordar la crueldad de él cuándo le dejo allí sola, cuando su corazón se desgarraba. Oh si su amor había sido cruel y lo peor es que el amor no se podía borrar aunque deseaba quemar sus memorias…

-Es una amenaza Hermione. – Draco miro a Hermione con sorpresa en sus ojos, ella no era esa pequeña e insegura mujer que atrapo entre sus brazos y alejo del mundo, no era esa mujer frágil que sufría por su incapacidad de darle un heredero.

-No es una advertencia… los tiempos cambian, debería de saberlo mejor que nadie, la ingenuidad se pierde con la traición de aquellos que se aman… no soy la misma mujer que creyó conocer… -Hermione tiro de la mano de Theo y le sonrió como una niña mala. –vamos querido… estoy cansada…

Theo asintió y se alejo de aquel sanitario dejando a Draco maldiciendo una y otra vez por la estupidez que había hecho. Golpeo la puerta del baño, dejo caer su cabeza, el flequillo de su cabello cubrió sus ojos, aun se sentía perturbado por aquel perfume nostálgico que siempre estaba impregnado de su piel. Si tan solo ella le hubiera dado un hijo todo sería diferente, sin tan solo él no se fuera ido, tal vez no sentiría ese extraño frio que no podía evitar. El tiempo paso tan rápido que se olvido de ella por un instante… solo fue un instante y ella no estaba allí cuando regreso.

En la mansión Nott la luna estaba en su mayor intensidad cuando los dueños arribaron a ella completamente en silencio cubiertos por el velo de las penumbras. Sin encender luz alguna caminaron en medio de la oscuridad hasta la habitación del pequeño Hermes. Dejaron al pequeño Hermes en su cuna y colocaron un hechizo sobre él. Una sube nana y peces dorados planeaban en toda la habitación.

Hermione salió de la habitación y miro a Theo que se encorvaba un poco y cubría su boca con sus manos amortiguando el sonido de su tos. Hermione rápidamente corrió a él y le ofreció un pañuelo el cual Theo tomo con rapidez presionándolo contra su boca tiñéndole de su sangre.

-Nos hemos forzado mucho hoy… vamos a descansar un poco… -susurro Hermione ayudando a Theo a ir a la habitación que compartían.

Theo tomo asiento sobre la mullida cama espero que Hermione le acercara la poción para calmar a su mal. Durante unos minutos luego de haber tomado la posición Theo cerró sus ojos y se relajo completamente dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre la cama.  
Hermione le miro unos minutos y con lentitud dejo caer su vestido sobre la alfombra sin dejar mirar a su marido se quito los zapatos y dejo correr lagrimas de tristeza por mejilla.

-Me pregunto quién es causante de tu dolor mía. – pregunto Theo sin abrir sus ojos. Con temor de encontrarse con aquella mirada, con aquellos ojos de Hermione que le llenaban de esperanzas. Si él no tuviera su amor, no podría vivir, ella se había adentrando tan adentro de él que se había convertido en su única luz que ilumino esa noche eterna en la que vivía, esa existencia a la que había querido renunciar cuando la encontró vagando en aquella calle solitaria tan perdida como él, bajo las hojas y el frio viento de otoño. Ambos lastimados por la vida sin un camino que seguir. Y ahora estaban allí sobreviviendo por ese amor que sentían y no podían desistir porque los mantenían aferradandolos a la vida.

-No estoy llorando… - susurro desviando su rostro, no sabía que decirle, con el tiempo él había aprendido a conocerla y reconocer sus lagrimas que no paraban hasta que el las secaba y susurraba que estaba allí junto a ella. Hermione contemplo su anillo de bodas en su mano temblorosa.

-Eres muy mala mintiendo… -Theo sonrió con esfuerzo y Hermione limpio sus lagrimas y trato de sonreír antes de girarse para verle.

Hermione con suavidad le quito las botas a Theo lentamente con manos temblorosas, cada una de sus recaídas le hacían recordar lo afortunada que era por tenerle a su lado y que debía aprender a controlar sus emociones, no podía sentirse desdichada cada vez que el tenia esos episodios, si él la veía sufrir de esa manera le haría más mal. Con un movimiento fluido de su barita lo despojo de su traje de gala dejando en su lugar unos pantalones azules de dormir. Tomo un poco de aire dejo su varita bajo su almohada y recostó parte de su cuerpo sobre el de su marido tratando de controlar sus emociones, toda ese día había puesto a prueba su auto control. Estaba tan agotada… agotada de Draco y los estragos que aun le causaba su presencia. Cuando le vio sintió tanto miedo, si no hubiera sido por Theo quizás ella habría salido corriendo, huyendo de él y todo el daño que le había causado y que aun mantenía su corazón sangrando a pesar de todas las vendas que Theo puso en el.

Theo la rodeo por la cintura sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo junto a él, sonrió de lado a sentir como se estremecía ante su posesividad. Agradeció a Merlín por permitirle vivir un día mas junto a su amada bruja, recorrió su espalda sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel, esas sensaciones que le causaba su tacto los amaba, la timidez del gemido de Hermione le recordó porque amaba aquella mujer. Ella le hacía sentir, siempre inventaría un nuevo nombre a ese sentimiento que le causaba cuando solo rosaban sus labios sedientos de pasión.

-¿Tomaste la poción? – pregunto unos segundos más tarde. Recordando que no solo él estaba pasando por esa situación difícil, aunque su voz había sonado distante ella sabía que él estaba preocupado.

Las luces fueron pagándose una a una hasta quedar la pequeña lámpara junto a la cama, Hermione le temía a la oscuridad. Necesitaba de alguien para dormir, por ello dormía aferrada a Theo. El corazón de Theo se estremeció a sentir la respiración de Hermione rosar su cuello. No existía nada que lograra que él la dejara ir… Draco no podría alejarla de él, aunque implorara por ella, no la tendría. Él la había destrozado y el amor y la confianza de Hermione solo se obtenía una vez. Eso le brindaba seguridad, y le ayudaría a dormir en paz.

-Si… -mintió. -No deberías seguir esforzándote tanto… no debemos faltarle a nuestro hijo aun. Mañana iré a comprar algunos ingredientes para la posición, así que te encargaras de Hermes…- susurro sintiéndose segura en los brazos de Theo que eran una cárcel que le mantenían segura, su cariño sincero, ese devoto amor era todo lo que necesitaba para permanecer entre esa calidad prisión.

-Yo debería de hacer eso… -protesto Theo, tratando de respirar con calma, conteniendo las ganas de toser, su cuerpo se estremeció por el dolor y Hermione se aferro mas él, una vez más sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, su mundo en ese momento perdía color y no se volvía tan hermoso como en esos momentos cuando estaban con Hermes sonriendo.

-No soy ninguna inútil, puedo ir yo perfectamente y regresar. – protesto calmando el temblor de su voz, Hermione sentía tanto odio hacia el destino que le obligaba a enfrentar esas pruebas tan difíciles, no importaba cuanto luchara el final sería el mismo, sus pies se estaban casando de avanzar. Ella solo deseaba que su felicidad durara un poco más… solo un poco más…

-Podemos enviar algún elfo… -sugirió preocupado por ella, Theo no quería que estuviera sola con todo los asistentes que le lastimaban con sus comentarios hirientes, si el tan solo pudiera mantenerla lejos de todo… en una caja de cristal que solo pudiera ser tocado con guantes de seda seria felicidad.

-Theo quiero ir yo, quiero comprar otras cosas… -protesto ajena a los pensamientos de su esposo deslizando su mano derecha hasta la mano de Theo que se mantenía apuñada por el dolor que comenzaba a pasar lentamente y su cuerpo se relajo notablemente con la caricia tímida de su amada que sujeto su mano con firmeza.

-Oh ya veo un día de compras… pero Hermione sabes…-trato una vez más de hacerla desistir, aceptando aquella mano que podría sostener con fuerza.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, para tu tranquilidad le pediré alguno de los elfo que me acompañe si… - susurro Hermione dejando un beso sobre la piel desnuda de Theo de su cuello pálido.

-Eso suena mejor… -susurro dejando de apretar sus dientes, las palabras de Hermione le mantenían alejado de su sufrimiento.

-Te amo… descansa. – Le susurro dejando un suave beso en sus labios-

- Se siempre mía… - susurro Theo al oído de Hermione acariciándola con su aliento antes de quedar profundamente dormido a causa de los efectos de la poción.

-Por todo la eternidad… aunque la muerte nos separe. –susurro apretando sus labios dejando que una lagrima recorriera su rostro. Seguiría caminando por aquel camino que le llevaba Theo de la mano, alejándola de su dolor. Le recordó una vez más, lo odiaba por no permitirle olvidarlo, Draco… siempre Draco a pesar de la distancia permanecía anclado a su corazón, a pesar del rencor, la distancia y el tiempo… odiaba sentirse así, ama a Theo, sin embargo Draco era como un veneno corrosivo que aun seguía allí destruyendo su corazón, Theo… solo él y Hermes eran el bálsamo, el antídoto de ese veneno, mientras ellos existieran ella podría combatir ese veneno que amenazaba con mostrarle las puertas de la muerte. Hermione suspiro y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Hermione camino con pasos lentos, un abrigo de color azul la protegía del frio viento, su corto cabello se movía con suavidad, sus labios rojos por el frio eran mordidos cada minuto por los nervios, sus pasos eran sonoros a causa de las botas de tacón de aguja que llevaba en esa ocasión. La falda de su vestido se movía en olas por el viento.

Minutos más tarde Hermione llego aquel viejo árbol retorcido con un banco de piedra bajo su sombra, miro el lugar pacifico, suspiro ante los recuerdo que acudían su memoria, el manto rojo de pétalos del flor del árbol cubrían como una alfombra las piedras lizas. Frente a ella un lago donde cisnes nadaban pacíficamente se podía contemplar desde el banco de piedra. Hermione tomo asiento en el lugar y espero mirando constantemente su reloj. Ya eran las nueves y aun Harry no llegaba, debía de recordar la impuntualidad de que siempre hacia gala sus ex amigos, miro el paisaje frente a ella y una lejana cabaña con cientos de flores silvestre a su alrededor. Hermione suspiro y tomo un pequeño relicario oro que siempre llevaba colgando de su cuello. Con lentitud lo abrió y contemplo las dos imágenes dentro de él, Theo se lo había obsequiado para siempre llevara a sus padres con ella, un gesto hermoso de su parte. Sonrió al recordarlo, pensó en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento junto a Hermes.

Unos pasos atrajeron la atención de Hermione, se giro y miro a Harry acercarse vistiendo sus túnicas de auror.

-La puntualidad no es lo tuyo no es cierto Potter. – hablo Hermione regresando su mirada al pacifico lago. – ¿para qué me has citado? –pregunto al comprender que Harry se tomaría su tiempo para hablar con ella, un tiempo del que no disponía ya que tendría que regresar a casa con Theo.

-¿Qué nos ocurrió Hermione? – pregunto Harry pasando junto a Hermione parándose a unos pasos delante de ella maravillándose con vista como lo había hecho Hermione minutos atrás.

-Oh ahora no soy Malfoy o Nott… esto es algo que no me esperaba. – replico Hermione con frialdad, su amistad se había quebrado, ahora solo quedaba tristeza de esa amistad rota.

- Y yo me esperaba tu sarcasmo…- respondió manteniendo su calma girándose para ver a Hermione a los ojos, callando lo que sus ojos podían expresar. No quería herirla con palabras innecesarias como la noche anterior.

- Eh respondido de la misma forma en la que me has hablado. – Hermione se defendió mirando a Harry con el seño fruncido y penetrante mirada. No quería caer en las trampas de esos ojos que siempre lograban que ella lo perdonara. Esos ojos que le mostraban su alma. Que no le dejaban nada oculto y que ella no tenia formas de escapar.

- Necesito una explicación… solo quiero eso. – pidió calmado Harry sabiendo que no llegaría a ninguna parte si la hacía enfurecer. Solo escucharía lo que ella deseara decirle, estaba derrotado, solo podría lograr que ella le perdonara si no la presionaba.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré…? – pregunto volviendo su mirada al lago azul como el cielo huyendo una vez más de él.

-Porque ambos necesitamos avanzar… comprendo que nuestra amistad se haiga quebrado, ¿Valió la pena Hermione…? ¿Fue necesario? ¿Después todo lo que hemos pasado? Siempre me lo pregunte sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria… - Harry abrió su corazón exponiendo sus dudas, esas dudas que le llevaban a la oscuridad y amarraban sus pies y no le permitían avanzar, cada despertar se cuestionaba si fue necesario su actual en el pasado, entendía que era inmaduro, pero sus palabras en aquel entonces causaron dolor. Lastimaron a la persona que deseaba más que nada proteger. El no deseaba que ella se alejara de él, quiso presionarla a ponerle a elegir entre él y Draco. Sintió ira y tristeza cuando ella no lo eligió. Sin embargo allí estaba preguntándose porque se habían lastimado sin razón…

-Si has venido a decirme te lo dije y que tenias la razón en cuanto a tu opinión sobre mi matrimonio con Malfoy… pierdes tu tiempo… porque las decisiones fueron tomadas y yo hice mis elecciones sola y cargue con las consecuencias de la misma manera. Así que pierdes tu tiempo Potter. – Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse se aquel lugar. Le costaba decir aquellas palabras, le costaba luchar contra el encanto de la mirada rota de Harry, no quería caen en llanto ante su derrota, sabía que Harry había sido duro con ella en pasado y injusto, pero ella tambien lo había sido. Quizás su inmadurez fue el punto de quiebre.

-Espera Hermione. – pidió Harry sin saber qué hacer para retenerla. – quiero que derribemos ese muro que levantamos entre nosotros. Pidió olvidando aquello que ella no le dio, aquello que ella le negó y que él no tuvo el valor de reclamar. Habían condenado su amistad, habían condenado aquel amor que sentían, ese cariño puro y sincero ante la amenaza de otra persona entre ellos.

-Que necesitas de mi Potter… que quieres que haga por ti… - pregunto con resignación, sabía que Harry quería su perdón, sin embargo aquello amargos recuerdos aun seguían allí, ella quizás debía perdonarlo para poder continuar con su camino. Y no estar allí detenida en la nada de una amistad perdida lejos de esa primavera lejos de ser marchitada por esa discusión llena de resignación…

-Solo quiero que te quedes, que me escuches y recuperemos nuestra amistad que por mi inmadurez destruí. – Harry cerró sus ojos, y le dio la espalda a Hermione dejando que los rayos del sol bañara su rostro transfigurado por la tristeza, Hermione le contemplo como la luz le bañaba y desvió la mirada. El era ante sus ojos un hombre magnifico, un hombre que le debía tanto, quizás sería bueno regalarle su resignación, y quizás podría dar un paso más si le daba su perdón. Quizás esos recuerdos felices solo le hicieran imaginar que solo había estado de viaje donde las lechuzas no podían llegar por tantas escalas… quizás continuaría y los años borrarían su memoria y aquel momento que oscureció su cariño se perdería y ella le sonreiría una vez más.

Hermione volvió a tomar asiento y miro de nuevo el paisaje. Harry tambien tomo asiento junto a Hermione con mas confianza y miro los cisnes nadar pacíficamente… sabiendo que ella sedería un poco ante él. Liberándose de esas cadenas que le mantenían amarrado ante la angustia de no saber cómo actual ante ella. Sus ojos le contemplaron por unos minutos recorriendo su rostro y su porte con elegancia que siempre había admirado silenciosamente de ella.

-Te ves hermosa Hermione… no es que antes no lo eras… siempre has sido muy bonita y… Merlín que estoy diciendo… - Harry se sorprendió a escucharse a si mismo decir esas palabras que fluían con naturalidad de su boca que habían quemado sus labios y enrojecido sus mejillas y sobre saltado el corazón de Hermione.

-Intentas alagarme Harry… - susurro Hermione sonriéndole por primera vez lo que dio la confianza a Harry de hablar durante horas contándole sobre su vida y la de su familia, tambien le conto de su trabajo, sus misiones y los descubrimientos que había hecho en ellas, sobre todo lo acosado que era por los periodistas…

Las horas se fueron volando cuando Hermione volvió a consultar su reloj ya pasaban del medio día, nerviosa se puso de pie y llamo a su elfa que se suponía que debía hacerle compañía a la cual envió por los ingredientes de su poción. Se despidió de Harry rápidamente prometiéndole un nuevo encuentro en un café discreto en el callejón Diagon. Hermione aprecio frente las rejas de la mansión y cruzo el bosque que la rodeaba caminando por un camino de piedra contemplando la belleza oscura de la mansión, Theo le había contado que los magos y brujas siempre la evitaban por los rumores que habían sobre ellas, rumores que ellos alimentarían a medida que transcurriera el tiempo para asegurar su privacidad…

Tiempo después…

Theo caminaba de prisa en el callejón diagon consultando su reloj con insistencia, sabiendo que llegaría tarde a su cita. El ambiente era cálido, y muy ajetreado para ser una día de semana laboral. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a través del cristal a su amada con su hijo esperándole compartiendo unas pequeñas galletas de canela. Hermione sintió su presencia y le miro sonriéndole esperando que se acercara a ellos. Theo no tardo en cumplir el deseo de su amada. Una hora más tarde ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por callejón, sintieron algunos flashes indiscretos, a los cuales le restaron importancia cuando sus pasos se detuvieron al frente de una juguetería de donde una joven pareja salía con su pequeño hijo compartiendo una sonrisa.

Draco se quedo paralizado, su mundo se paralizado, su sonrisa se borro. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en esos ojos que podían acabarlo con solo mirarlo con desprecio. Los ojos mieles de su Hermione que le miraba igual de impresionada por verle en aquel lugar. Y sin ser capaz de enfrentar mas aquella mirada desvió de su mirada sintiendo como la mano de Astoria se aferraba a su brazo.

-Astoria, Draco oh y el pequeño Scorpius… un paseo familiar… - hablo Theo trayendo una vez mas Hermione a la realidad que lo agradeció interiormente.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en el pequeño de Draco notando rápidamente el gran parecido del pequeño con su padre. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron pesados. Apretó su agarre en Theo y le miro con suplica que él no tardo en comprender su tormento.

-Si… Draco quería comprarle algo al pequeño Scorpius como recompensa por llamarle papá por primera vez. – respondió Astoria forzando una sonrisa, aferrándose a Draco.

-Oh sus primeras palabras tan pequeño. – susurro Hermione enfocándose en el pequeño a pesar de que su presencia le causara daño y aun mas cuando llevaba el nombre de uno de sus hijos. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme, ella tenía a Theo y a su hijo. Ya debía de parar de anhelar a Draco Malfoy que solo merecía su desprecio. – Deben de estar muy emocionados… mis felicitaciones al padre… -sonrió forzadamente. – ahora si nos disculpan.

-Esperen. – Draco miro a la pareja con su cuerpo aun petrificado hablo una vez más sin pensar. –porque no celebran con nosotros…

**SONRISAS ROTAS DETRÁS DEL CRISTAL **

Fuertes dardos se clavaban en el corazón de Hermione, la melancolía la acosaba de aquellas memorias pasadas. Esa simple invitación logró que el tiempo se volviera lento, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y espero la respuesta de Theo junto a ella con miedo. No quería sentarse en la misma mesa que Draco, no quería compartir el mismo espacio. Ella solo quería estar lejos de él. Donde sus emociones estuvieran estables y sin miedo de ser derrumbadas.

No quería caer en un juego vicioso donde todos saldrían dañados, pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Astoria y lo tenso del cuerpo de Theo. Solo Draco parecía estar ansioso.

-Lo lamento, pero en este momento no podrá ser, le prometí este día a mi familia. –contesto Theo volviéndole el aire a Hermione, logrando que el calor regresa a su cuerpo.

Astoria miro a la disolución en los ojos de Draco. Una punzada de dolor la invadió, su cuerpo tembló a contemplar un sentimiento en esos ojos que nunca le había dirigido. Con temor se aferro de él con mayor fuerza.

Draco sintió y con una fuerza que desconocía cuando Hermione paso junto a él, aspiro todo el perfume de su piel, y susurro esas palabras que solo ella podía oír al pasar junto el que detuvieron los pasos de Hermione y le hicieron temblar hasta el punto de temer caer ante las fuerzas que fueron retiradas de ellas ante la impresión de esa simple frase. Se giro pálida y solo vio su espalda alejarse junto a su esposa.

-Que ocurre Hermione. – pregunto Theo manteniendo la calma. Tratando de no mostrar celos por el abierto interés que mostro Draco en Hermione.

Hermione miro los ojos de Theo y sus miedos se fueron, sus ojos se volvieron en su paz, por un impulso se apodero de sus labios para que amarraran su cordura. Se alejo lentamente de él y lo miro con ojos brillosos,

-Recuérdame siempre porque te amo y porque continuo a tu lado… no me dejes caer de nuevo Theo… no quiero que todo se derrumbe, ya no quiero sufrir… no deseo perderte…

-Tranquila… aquí estoy… -susurro aprisionándola entre sus brazos aprisionando a su hijo entre ellos dos.

Hermes no tardo en quejarse ante el fuerte abrazo de sus padres, lo que logro que Hermione sonriera y le diera un beso, ella no lo dejaría, no dejaría esa familia que tenia por un te amo de Draco, porque él no la amaba el solo quería tenerla una vez más… solo eso. _Aun te amo mi Hermione… _esa frase perforo las barreras de Hermione y derrumbo las de Draco. Sin embargo aun era muy tarde y Draco lo supo por un impulso.

**FIN…**

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos, si se lo que están pensando, porque no le dedique todo el tiempo que le dedique a esta historia a las demás…. Es simple y sencillo como que esta se formo en mi mente durante muchas semanas y tenía mucha inspiración, la escribí lentamente, ame y llore en muchas partes cada vez que releía asegurándome que las emociones se encontraran claras, creo que es un trabajo maravilloso que he hecho, bueno ustedes juzgaran eso más adelante, pero me siento satisfecha con él. Quería hacerlo realmente mas largo, sin embargo no puedo escribir una historia larga hasta que termine las que ya están publicadas, espero realmente que les haiga gustado, he escrito otra pero quiero leerla con calma antes de publicarla… besos y les quiero… **

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_


End file.
